Risen
by scarfz
Summary: Raito wouldn't be denied the luxury of being apart of the living any longer. With his newly aquired shinigami powers and his taste for revenge what twisted and malevolent plans will unfold next?
1. Prologue

Raito snarled, a nasty loathing snarl that hissed as it escaped his lips. He watched from above, from the land of the Death Gods, clutching a gnarly rock with one hand the other he used to prop himself up as he peered through a translucent cloud where there were humans, all walking around below, going on with their daily business. He waved a hand over the viewing area, it zooming in further narrowing in on his home. His line of perception went right through the house, new perk with being a Death God and all and he could see his family eating in silence. It had been what, a week since he died, since he was sent to this intolerable place with these intolerable "creatures" if you dare even call them that. It would only be a few hundred years before Raito became on of them, his smooth and attractive features destroyed with rotting flesh that would sag over his face and rest of his body, probably a distorted color with cold eyes, and elongated appendages. He wouldn't be surprised if odd body parts began to grow out of strange places, or took over other previously placed parts. He could already feel small numbs in his back, probably the beginning of wings. Raito shooed off the scene, deciding on something more appropriate. He placed a hand over the cloud, twirling it around to find his next target. And low-and-behold there he was. He was slouched over, like But Raito didn't plan on staying here for long, no he had a plan. He would free himself. Kira wouldn't be denied. 

_"I want to believe that the dead are not lost to us, that they speak to us. As part of something greater than us. Greater than any alien force. And if you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen to what's speaking it can give us the power to save ourselves." - Fox Mulder _


	2. Long Stretch of Lanes

Music droned out all sound, the metallic blare resonating from the tiny, white ear buds that hung loosely in either ear. She swayed her head to the side, following in beat with the song before crossing the street.

There were of course no cars in sight, no cars but there was a tractor pulling itself out of a ditch and onto the main road, it's bright green hood covered in a thick, crusted layer of mud as black puffs of smoke poured out the top of it when the farmer pushed it harder, accellerating the machine to pull it up. But that was typical. There were never any cars here, not in this rural land. Not in this barren country side where fields of corn and soy beans stretched on for miles, broken up by small stripes of gravel road and narrow sections of forest that had been cut down to make room for the fields.

She tilted her head back to watch the bus bounce itself back in gear and pull away, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. A loud "plunk" noise singled that it was safely lurching away and continuing its way down the long country roads.

Her attention refocused on the road ahead, a half mile stretch of white, gray gravel surrounded by rows of corn. The bus wouldn't take her down to the house, it made her walk down their private drive but it didn't bother her much but when the clouds rolled in from the west, angry looking with fierce thunder heads she didn't appreciate that much. It was very similiar to that now, being that it was the heart of summer here and that's when the rain always came.

"Should have brought an umbrella." Her tone was bleak as she stopped to look up at the mean sky when it finally began to sprinkle. She was probably about a quarter of a way there. By the time she got home she'd be soaked. Her expression went sour and her toughts turned to that of the bus driver. /I don't understand why she couldn't take me down to my house. How much effort would she have to put into the process?/ Her mind worked in mysterious ways, thoughts darting to and fro.

The gravel crunched under her flip-flops, her long straight-leg jeans stuck underneath, filthy. In the ground there were small holes here and there, filled with little water and a lot of mud, that was a nasty gray hue that had strange bubbles erupting on the surface. She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky as the last of the bright white clouds were suddenly engulfed by the dark, threatening clouds. Her mind wandered as she tugged at her hair, it put up in a loose ponytail that was pulled over her left shoulder. Fingers continously twirled the dark brown strands, her brilliant green eyes watching silently. Bangs curled over her forehead, falling over it in a side-swept fashion, her nicely bronzed skin -frown days of working out in the sun- looking even darker as a chilling breeze picked up, pulling at the long strands and whipping them in the wind. A small smile curled across her lips, the upper lip smaller than the bottom lip, both a lovely pink shade. It was a mysterious smile that tugged at the bottom of her nose, pushing up one cheek in a half, sort of Mona Lisa smile. Her face, highly defined with high cheek bones, with little coloring that played out well with her wide and intellegent looking eyes.

That's when these same eyes grew in amazment.

Falling silently from the sky, where the last patch of sunlight still shone was a small book. It was hard bound, black in color and genetly making it's decent from the heavens above.

She watched with drawn back breath, her eyes following it downwards where it finally landed softly on the hard gravel about ten feet away.

It was like nothing she's ever seen, not a miracle, not aliens nothing. There wasn't a word to decribe what had just happened. With a slight jolt she stumbled towards the scared book, tripping over a hole. Reaching for it her arms were shaking, small tremors esclading up and down her arms as she grasped the book, taking it in her hands. That's when the strangest thing happened, it was like a switch was flipped in her, altering everything about the bored youth. A voice spoke, very near it's raspy voice ehcoing in her ears. She spun, pulling in the book tight, not willing to give it up and there he was, standing there calmly with a solmn expression. Raito looked over the girl, she was like an animal protecting her offspring, gripping at the book fiercly. "Hello." He said softly, his powerful voice strengthening as he spoke. "I'm Raito."


	3. Rules

Raito surveryed the girl one more time, running his eyes up and down her, analyzing her. She still didn't speak, and because of Raito's almost normal apprearence -small nubs had started to grow out of is scalp continously into what he thinks are horns- he knew it wasn't because of his grotuese and repulsive appearence. But she might have been shocked that he was just suddenly _there_, that was the only logical reason he thought but alas considering how she held the book and with that animalistic look in her eyes he knew it wasn't because he has just appeared or because of his appearence it was because she thought he ws going to take the book away from her. He looked at her knuckles, they where white turning a light purple shade because she was holding the book so thight, her neatly angled brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Her lip was quivering, she was scared yet threatening looking.

He coughed, uncermonously, just to break the silence.

"Like I said I'm Raito." Catiously he stepped foward, one hand out stretched. But she took a step back as he stepped fowards, acting as a cornered animal would. He sighed, drawing back in his hand. "I'm terribly sorry I've frightened you." Considering his options now he stepped back, "I'll leave that in your care for now." And with that final word it was like his body was melting into the atomsphere, just meshing in with the all the different colors of the landscaping.

She didn't move, didn't speak. What just happened didn't flash through her mind as he dissapered but when he was fully gone, there not a trace left that "Raito" has been here she ran. Her long legs carried her far up the road and the constant work left her in shape. She made it up the house in a matter of mintues, not even slowing down as she tore open the door and ran up to her room. Of course there was no one home, it was only Dad and her at home in this small farm house that seemed to be falling apart. Mom and Dad had seperated long ago but she was in Dad's custody.

Dad wasn't home because he was now currently working out in the fields and mom worked with some modeling agency up in New York. He probably wouldn't be home for another four hours. She didn't even realize that he wasn't there, her mind was completely preoccupied at the moment.

Sitting down on her bed with a sure "thud" as the headrest smashed up against the wall she pulled her feet up, crossing her sitting style and setting the book down in front of her. It contrasted oddly against the pale blue comforter with it's black cover and the words "Death Note" etched on the front of it in an errie silver writing.

Minutes passed and she hadn't touched the book, just sat there staring at it. Her thoughts, engulfed by the presence finally gained the nerve to open the book. She pryed the cover open her eyes reading over the the inside of the front cover. In ornate beautiful writing were simple rules as the title stared with a intricate boarder surrounding the outside of these four rules.

The rules were:

-The Human whose name is written on the note shall die

-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

-After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

She read them over again and again, memorizing them after a few mintues then complemplating what they meant. Speaking carefully she recited each rules, letting the words rolls off her tongue. "The Human whose name is written on this note shall die." Flipping through the pages now she found the book empty, with just prestine white paper bound inside. Her fingers gentely lifted up a page and felt it, rubbing the thin yet not too thin and thick yet not too thick paper. Thinking to herself she wondered about the other rules, puzled by what they possibly could mean. Was this some sort of joke? It couldn't have been, something that spirital, that magnificant couldn't have been a joke. She knew the rules and how it all worked and finally deciding picked up a pen.

That same voice from before spoke.

She spun around facing Raito, scooping up he book and drawing it close in the process. 

"What's you're name?" Raito questioned, a small smile appearing. 

"Mira."

i "There are times when fear is good. It must keep its watchful place at the heart's controls. There is advantage in the wisdom won from pain." -Ã†schylus /i 


	4. Your Mission

Mira watched him silently as he crept towards her, his feet seemingly gliding across the floor, each movement slow and deliberate. Her hands fiddled with the end of the book, messing around with the edge of the spine.

Raito's eyes darted across the room, their piercing stare finally falling upon Mira with a fixating look.

She drew back in fear of these intense eyes, biting the end of her lip. But all the while, not matter how frightening he looked she was some how drawn to him and because of that her green eyes never left his brown eyes, mesmerized in his stare.

Raito stopped right before her, straightening up his posture and retaining his over all regal look and atmosphere that practically choked her it was so prominent.  
"You are now the owner of the Death Note." He said calmly, pointing at the cover. "It's written in English here for your understanding but if I'm not mistaken your mother is Japanese and your frequent trips to Japan have left you bilingual." When he spoke he pronounced everything in perfect English

She could feel her heart pounding, threatening to beat itself right out of her chest. Erupting from its fleshy prison and splattering on the floor, it continuing it's life only in small spasms and beating for only a few seconds more before it gives out. That's what it felt like to her, and when that didn't happen Mira was quite surprised, unconsciously patting her chest in reassurance. She didn't understand, couldn't comprehend what it was about him that made her feel this way.  
Heat rushed to her cheeks, her face turning a bright red hue as he leaned in on her. Her breathing was short and ragged, straining to escape her lips.

"Uh-huh…" She replied dumbly, not even cursing herself for her stupid reply.  
Raito smiled, his casual yet alluring smile that had captivated another girl in another time and now seemed to captivate this girl.

He wasn't about to reveal to this girl what or who he was just yet. He'd remain on a first name basis and for all he knew she might have thought him to be an angel, descended from heaven to solve all her problems. Sadly for her, he was the exact opposite of that.

Shinigami weren't even close to being considered angels.

"I want you to go to Japan if you will, meet up with a few people or I'm taking back the book." This time he spoke more forcefully than before, crossing his arms over his chest.  
She tilted he head and said calmly. "Sure." It was sudden that reply but Raito had been expecting that. It was just like Misa. She was under his spell.

He smiled broadly, exposing rows of perfectly straightened and whitened teeth in a smile that w neither friendly nor threatening. It was like a smile a teacher gives you when you tell them a story; they're never really interested, just trying to act interested. That's how his smile was, but that didn't affect her in the least.

Mira patted her chest. It felt as if her heart had melted, seeping into the blood stream. But the faint beating reassured her that she still had a pulse, no matter how rapidly it was going.  
She wasn't surprised at all surprised by her sudden interest in this mysterious person, wasn't in the least. She felt as if she was meant to be with him, like it was an act of god.

Kira was god. So it worked.

"Good, I want you there as soon as you can. And please, try to get there in a safe, legal way." He commented, backing up. It was odd he was expressing concern, but the girl did have his Death Note and she was his ticket to this world. He wouldn't drop her just yet, first he had to accomplish his goal, or mission so to speak.

And of course she had no idea what his goal or mission was, but only Raito knew that. And those devious plans would only come into use when he was thoroughly assured he could achieve his goal.

"I'll go tomorrow. Visit mom and head over to Japan. She offered just recently." She told him, setting the book down finally in her lap. He glanced at it then at her face, staring at her. "Good, I'm glad she offered you a job." But of course Raito already knew this. He already knew that Mira's mother was president of a big label modeling agency that was spread across the world. They were having a shoot done in Japan and her mother had been harping her constantly to apply and model for them. Every answer her mother had received had been a 'no' in various forms of course. She would be pleased with this sudden coming over to her side and gladly allow her daughter to travel to a foreign country where her grandparents still lived.  
Raito had this all carefully planned out.  
He knew who Mira has or will have contacts with and that was his first step in his over all accomplishment.

Misa.

_"You must be the change you wish to see in the world." -- Mahatma Gandhi_


	5. Guardian Angel

"Bye Dearie." Her dad said, reluntantly letting go of his daughter after his long held hug. He kissed her forehead and pushed her away from him, the giggling girl smiling boardly back at him.

"I'll visit soon." She said, spying the sadness in her dad's eyes. He nodded, trying to shake back the rushing tears that were set on exposing themselves.  
"Love you."  
"I love you too." Mira said and stepped onto the small tram that would take her to the terminal. Her father had been forced because of airport security to stay back behind the line, and watch his daughter depart. Leave his life.

Little did he know at the time it would be a very long time before he ever saw her again and by that point it wouldn't be right to consider her his daughter.

When that switch had been flipped something else had been also.

Samira wasn't the same.

Getting off the tram and venturing over towards her gate she finally managed to sit down, pulling her back pack off and setting it down on the floor next to her feet.

It was this calm minute that she was really able to think. The minute that nobody was there, she was alone with herself and probably thousands of strangers who were all flying to different destinations. It was of the absoulteness of this task set out to her, the set in stone pocedure that she had to preform.

Well she didn't have too. Not really.

She still possesed the ability to resist Raito and his commands but she found that unnessicary.

Raito commanding her life was all she needed, nothing more and nothing less.

That's really what she thought.

But something deep down, or someone was telling her otherwise.

And this is the first time she heard their voice.

It was faint, the light whisper in her ear that tickled it ever so lightly. Mira reached up and grabbed at it, a small smile spread across her face. This time that same voice was in her other ear, speaking nothing yet everything at the same time.

It was unfamiliar in the sense of tone. When it had been Raito speaking to her she had felt a sort of menecing tone to his voice that was hard to detect but there. Little did that effect her thoughts on and her view points towards him. This voice though was warm. It was like being wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the dryer on a cold winter day. It had a feeling of welcoming to it that drew her in, no matter how little or how loud it spoke.

She turned her head precariously, bringing her shoulder up as the voice tickled her neck and in her curiously she turned to see who it was who was doing that.

There was of course nobody there, nobody to take blame for the small giggles that were seemingly coming from nowhere. Like it was her own personal joke.

The whispering went from incoherent rambling to being able to understand and pick up words. It was speaking carefully now and she could now tell it was male.

"Don't do this." The voice said, it's tone sadened and pleading.

Mira tilted her head to the side in question. "Why?" She asked plainly, her voice too barely above a whisper.  
"He's only using you." The voice continued, still trying.  
"Who?" Her questions were so simple, one syllabal questions that asked so much out of a person.

"Please."

This time she didn't reply.

And the voice didn't say anything more.

What had been said still hung in her thoughts and the words she spoke had left a bad taste in her mouth. She knew so little about Raito but at the same time still knew so much.

He wouldn't do that to her and if he did she wasn't even sure it would matter that much to her.

She was his.

Didn't the voice understand that.

Quickly she dismissed those thoughts as the flight attendent called for her row.

How long has she been waiting there? Thirty minutes?

Time had flown by and she hadn't even noticed.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking up to the counter she handed over her ticket and boarded the plane set on another life, leaving behind every thing she had ever know for everything that would become her new life. A new twisted, schemeing life that would send chills up anyones spine even considering it.

But she wouldn't faulter.

Never.

Raito watched her silently at a distance, keeping to the shadows. He was invivislbe to humans, which proved and very useful. Ryuk must of had a hell of a time with that. And now Raito was experiencing just that.

His thoughts where focused solely on her, studying and analyzing if she was the _right _ choice for what he had planned.

So far, everything seemed fine untill that little incident.

He cringed slightly as the rancid smell came into his area, wafting towards him. To others it would have smelled heavenly, the armoa of flowers and vanilla mixed into this wonderful combination. But to Shinigami, it was putrid. His senses where distorted and anything even consiting of being "heavenly" was horrbile.

That was what gave away it's presence.

She had a Guardian Angel.

He knew this from the golden aura that emitted off the being and how it turned to look at him. Raito's own deathly and dark aura drawing attention to him.

It smiled at him and Raito scowled, fearing the worse.

It was trying to protect her from his omni-powerful and compeling demeanor that had allured Samira into his trap.

Like hell he'd let that go by unnoticed or unchecked.

Next time that "Angel" showed up Raito was going to have a little _chat _with it.

If it even dared a "next time".


	6. 3:05

Something wasn't right.

Raito could already tell as he followed her inside, floating gently behind her.

Passengers lined the rows, the plane bulging in tight capacity. Yawns, almost simultaneously escaladed around the cabin, no matter the early hour people were still flying. Some people were straining in their seating, others fitting perfectly in the small rows. They all had too many things, most shoving their article up into the overhead bin, some putting their things underneath their chairs. Another curious thing Raito noticed was that all of them were preoccupied. Small headphone from Ipods or CD plays were in almost every ear, some were on their cell phone making last minute calls before the plane went into the air. Other's who were already seated were either on their laptops or looking at some sort of reading material and of course their was conversation.

Nobody even paid a glance at the five suspicious figures. Two were in the front, one in the middle and two in the back. Their eyes were focused up front, expression serious yet their hands moving constantly. Unable to keep still like they were nervous.

It reeked of danger.

And Raito was the only one who noticed.

Of course, being how "god" was as cruel as he's always been seated Samira right down next to the man in the middle who didn't even look at her as she came to sit down. And of course she didn't notice anything strange about the man.

That was her first wrong move.

Raito went up towards the ceiling to avoid the people who were passing underneath and he saw her turn her body to look up and see him floating there in deep thought.

He was wondering how to handle this, how to stop the men who were going to take over the plane.

Mira sat down and buckled herself in, keeping her bag close where the Death Note was in. She felt like taking it out and looking through it but not with Raito so close by. She had the feeling that he wouldn't like that too much and ignoring the urge instead she pulled out one of the worn magazines in the pocket of the seat in front of her and skimmed it with little interest.

The plane lurched backwards pulling away from the gate and Mira found her eyes drifting towards the window.

The runway was laid out before from just a few seconds before the plane turned around completely and was now facing the direction she had just been watching. The man in the seat next to her she noticed shifted uncomfortably in the seat when she had looked over him. That's when she took real notice to what he looked like.

He needed to shake badly, and his ragged light brown hair was a distraught mess. He had large dark brown eyes that were slightly glazed over and when she made eye contact quickly looked away.

Was that a warning?

Something wasn't right. Finally Mira noticed that but before anything could be said the plane began its short trip down the runway, gradually picking up speed before taking to the air.

It happened right before the drinks were served. The one in the front stood up, a signal to the rest and stepped out into the aisle, blocking the flight attendant. The woman could tell something was amiss. He didn't say anything and his expression was serious, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me sir, I need to get through." She said in a polite manner, a hint of fear to her tone.

He didn't move, didn't say anything, just stood there.  
"Sir, please will you move." Her voice was more pressing now, and slightly louder which grabbed the attention of the people sitting in the nearby rows.  
Finally he shook his head and spoke loudly.

"No."  
Scared she stepped back as he went up towards her. That's when the others stood up, all strategically placed on the plane.

And too Mira's horror the man next to her stood up and shoved his way out into the aisle.

Raito had been watching intently this entire time; he knew the names and ages of everyone on the plane because of his shinigami powers. But he was curious as to how Samira was going to handle this.

Mira brought her hand to her mouth, in dumb horror.

Terrorists.

They were going to take over the plane.

Her eyes grew wide as the others finally realized what was happening.

And somebody screamed.

The leader of the group took charge, grabbing the flight attendant easily. He was a large man, with dark features and chopped black hair. There was practically no struggle when he pulled out the knife, encased in a layer of wax.

They had done it quite simply. Breaking in was the first step. One of their men had been employed as a worker there and was in charge of putting the food on the plane. A simple black box was placed right inside the barrier of the airport. The security was lax in this tiny airport and it quite easily placed underneath the seat of one of the areas. The reason for the wax was also simple. Personal didn't have that strenuous of a check out when it came to metals and such. The airport had already preformed the background checks and the men and woman who worked there did have to go through metal detectors. The wax was a new product of long hours of work. It hid all the properties of metal from the metal detectors and was hidden carefully on the spy/worker. There was one supplied to each of the terrorists on the plane and they all took out there threatening weapons.

Raito smiled, they didn't know that Kira was onboard this flight though and that would be their doom.

"We are taking over the plane!" He screamed, in his menacing voice that boomed through out the cabin. "You make even the slightest move and you'll all die."

Then in his native tongue ordered the man in the center to go and pry off the door to where the pilots where situated at.

"The Death Note Samira," He whispered in her ear. 

That's when Mira took her chance. Quickly she pulled the bag out from under the man's chair and shuffled through it looking for something in particular.

Raito watched with great interest and smiled when she pulled out exactly what she needed. A driver's license.

That's when she went for the Death Note, pulling it out with careful precision so she wouldn't be noticed. The man she was sitting next to had given her cover but now he was gone and she was out in the open again, exposed like the rest of the people onboard.

Fumbling in her pocket she pulled out an ink pen and flipped open the cover of the Death Note.

Mira store a glance at the driver's license and scribbled his name down.

"_You don't need to write how they die, he'll die of a heart attack. Just write down the time." _He whispered again, very near her. She felt as if she could even feel his breath on her cheek.  
And with that she wrote in her mess of writing 3:05.

It was 3:04.

It was quick. There was crying all around her but she was silent, watching intently the man who had been sitting next to her.

Would it work?

That question was answered quickly.

The man grabbed his chest suddenly, coughing. The leader of the group and another who was an accomplice who was helping the coughing one looked at him, unsure of what was happening. He fell against the door, his eyes bulging, now grasping for breath as his body slowly sunk downwards. They stared in horror at what was happening, how much effort had gone into this.

People took the initiative then and two large men grabbed the leader and threw him into the accomplice. The two in the back were taken down in quite a similar fashion and the whole plight was over.

Mira was silent, his expression twisted into a small smile.

Raito laughed, his maninical, boisterous laugh that echoed only in her ears.

"How's it feel?" He asked, floating back down to her level.  
"Like nothing." 

"_Exactly."_

_I did not see the whole. I only saw this rock ahead of me; I only saw this poisonous snake which I had to kill in order to take the next step. I only saw the problem directly in front of me. If I had seen the whole thing, I would have been too overwhelmed to have attempted this.  
_-Henry Morton


	7. Skyscrapers and Heart Attacks

The rest of the trip had been uneventful, almost standard considering how things started out.

They still landed in JFK like planned considering that was the closest airport for an emergency landing. The terrorist's plans had come to an abrupt halt all because of Maria's deeds.

The best act of kindness is the kind were no thanks were needed.

She had been a sort of daze throughout the entire process of the army officials rushing on board the plane, taking control and bringing all the passengers, pilots and flight attendants included, into custody. Mira had been careful to hide the Death Note in her bag, shoving it far below the books, magazines and ipod she brought along.

_"Samira, I'm going to go look outside, I'll be back later."_ Raito had said quite awhile ago, and with his strange powers dissipated into the wall and disappeared.

Mira was alone again...

Signing she nodded, grabbing her bag in the process as her row was called to deboard the plane. Something or someone tapped her on the shoulder. She snapped her head around, shocked as it had startled her but of course nobody had done it. Eyes narrowed and a concerned look furrowed across her brow the new "Kira" ignored it for the time being and realizing she was holding up the line followed the others getting off.

After getting off the plane, going through the whole process of identifying herself and then checking for injuries she was allowed to call her parents. She called her Dad first who picked up the phone immediately. Almost crying she could hear his shallow breathes as he tried to suck it in.

_"Mira I'm so happy your alright!"_He exclaimed, which brought a small smile across her face. "Yeah, I'm good..." As her voice trailed off a concerned father asked, _"Are you sure you're alright?"_ Mira nodded meekly though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look I'm only allotted a little time on the phone and I do have to call Mom to let her know I'm here." Mira told her father. He breathed in deeply and she could tell he was hurt. _"Of course, of course."_He was talking too fast and she had to bite her lip to stop from striking up conversation again. _"I'll see you later dear. Give your best to your Mom and..."_ He paused, _"I'm just happy you're alright, I love you."_ Mira had to suck up the falling sobs. She wanted to tell him everything.

A devoted father, filled to the brim with love for his daughter. A distressed daughter who didn't know what to say.  
She didn't tell him anything. 

"I love you too, bye."

And with that Mira hung up.

She knew that had a been a key point in the transformation. The transformation into what it means to be "Kira". If she wanted that title she had to accept her fate.

Giving up her previous life for this new, bloody, gruesome and over all shameless life was no easy task. But Mira would manage.

As long as Raito was by her side she could do anything.

Anything he asked.

Sighing softly to himself he brushed a dark lock of hair out of his what looked to be eyeliner darkened eyes. A faint light golden glow radiated off his sickeningly pale skin. Hunched over the figure had both hands in either pant pocket, the jeans baggy and almost too big for his slim waist. He had on a plain white long-sleeved shirt that was a few sizes too big for him, in which the torso portion of the shirt billowied off him when he moved. Tapping his feet on the ground, the bare flesh clapped softly against the cold concrete.

L Lawliet or more commonly known as simply "L" yawned loudly to himself, pulling one skinny palm out of his pocket to scratch the side of his face.

He was situated in the middle of the airport.

But nobody took notice to this strange character who made no effort to move out of the way out of the hustle and bustle of the busy New Yorkers.

His moving would do him no good because sadly it was a pointless effort. As displayed earlier when a man walked straight through the awkward looking youth, phasing through his nonexistent body with not so much as glance in L's direction.

It would take a terribly long time to get used to that, the being dead part.

Being dead wasn't all bad.

He wasn't tired ever, never thirsty and there was no need for bathrooms. But there was something, something horrible that even now if he saw a person with it he would have to hold himself back to save himself from the disappointment.

Sweets.

He didn't need to eat anymore.

L could almost hear his stomach growling but of course that was all his imagination. He had no stomach now, it was all spiritual powers of a Guardian Angel that made up his body. He was just a soul. Nothing more, nothing less.

It had been an accident that thing on the plane. He hadn't meant to touch her and in his haste to disappear he lost track of Mira.

_"Mira, where did you go?"_The Guardian Angel asked himself, scanning the crowd of people quickly before spotting his person. 

_"Ah."_

Large white wings unfurled from his back, reaching a great wingspan of 13 feet. Beating them furiously L managed to bring himself into the air, pulling up with all his might. Taking off was still hard no matter how much flying he had already done.

L still choose to remain invisible to her, not wanting to spoil things just yet.

Whatever Raito had planned he wanted to see how it went first because wasn't sure exactly why Raito choose Samira of all people.

The Angel hovered over her, fiddling with his halo while they both awaited Raito's return.

Mira could have sworn she felt somebody back there. She was still thinking about it as she rode in the cab headed for his Mother's skyscraper pent house in the city. Maybe it had been her imagination... A troubled look fell across her face which caused the cabbie to look back at her, eyeing the girl carefully.

"Yo' alright?" He asked, his thick New Yorker accent made it almost difficult to understand him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She held up a hand and smiled nervously at him.

Shrugging the man returned to driving and didn't speak to her the rest of the ride.

"We're here." The cabbie told Mira. Startled Mira jolted awake. She been concentrating so hard she hadn't realized that they had reached the 50 story skyscraper that cast such a shadow it left a draft in this terribly noisy city. "Thank you." She pulled her suitcase out with her and set it down on the curb, paying the cabbie the needed money. "Thanks and wait..." Just as Mira was going to turn around the cabbie stopped her with his suddenly soft tone. It was frightening and she couldn't help but turn around. 

"Don't listen to him. Don't do it."

Those simple words shot her through the heart.

They were so soft spoken, so meaningful she staggered backwards, her eyes wide in fear. In the next second the rough cabbie was gone.

It was the same as that time. Those soft words spoken in her ears at the airport.  
Mira grabbed her suitcase and put her backpack on trying to shaking her head. 

She had been left alone with those words, her mother and 8 million other people and felt terribly alone.

Where's Raito?

_"Compassion is the antitoxin of the soul: where there is compassion even the most poisonous impulses remain relatively harmless." -- Eric Hoffer_


	8. Steel Hearts

Her Mother was a spiny woman. With mousy hair, a pale completion and what seemed to be a permanent scowl engraved onto her foundation encrusted, wrinkled skin she wasn't a very pleasant woman to look at. You could tell at one point in time she had been very pretty, with large bright green eyes that still retained their familiar luster and long, luscious eyelashes that were draped elegantly over these same eyes. Though it was still difficult to get past that frown that only deepened as the years went by.

It was also very difficult to entertain this woman or please her for that matter.

Mira felt that scowl in its fullness glaring down at her. Shifting uncomfortably she fiddled with frayed end of her backpack, which was on her lap, tearing at it and tugging to pull her mind away from the current happenings.

Her Mother's disagreement was something to be reckoned with.

The skyscraper itself was massive. Impressive building construction the top of it was a distinct point, like an arrow, made out of fine copper. This same copper was maintained rigorously, replaced if need be. The pocketbooks of the owners of this grand building were never ending.

You would walk into to doormen opening and closing either of the double doors, bowing slightly and nodding as they welcomed you to the Richardson Building. From there you'd find yourself in the lobby, Persian rugs lining the doorway, a large waterfall cascading down into the shallow pool, exotic plants placed tastefully in the right places all leading to the reception desk and the eight sets of elevators.

At the reception desk any normal person would find it very difficult trying to get it but it was a whole different case with Mira.

She had been escorted in and led directly to the elevators. No need for having to confirm her identity or her reasons for being there to them.

25...30...35...40...45...49

Finally reaching the 49th floor she had then been kindly abounded and was casually sitting on a fashionable, modern looking couch that she supposed cost more than her entire home back with her Dad.

Destined to wait the girl silently sat there, a deep look of worry or what could be considered regret sprung across her face. That was until the door opened abruptly. That look quickly dissipated.

"Samira." Her Mother said, flinging open the double doors and walking briskly over to her daughter. "Mom..." Mira got up to greet her Mother who awkwardly attempted at giving her a hug. With puckered lips she examined her daughter, pulling back to look at the damage. Without saying anything she knew her Mother was silently sizing her up, examining her daughter so to speak more like the high-end fashion designer she was than a mother. But she held her tongue and smiled ruefully, like she had better things to do than be here.  
"I'm so happy you're here." Her Mother said, managing a forced smile that played at the ends of her lips.

Mira smiled as brightly as she could. I had been awhile since she saw her mother last and even though her Mother's opinion of her only children wasn't that of spectacular she knew her Mother still loved her. Underneath those scowls was compassion, she hoped.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." Maria replied, nodding vigorously.

"Well, come on into my office." Motioning towards her office her Mother started towards the glass doors outlined in stainless steel. A modern looking reception desk sat to the right side of this office, a woman looking up with great interest. She had been typing furiously just a minute ago, not breaking stride even as Maria had snuck inside but now with the appearance of her boss she was suddenly interested. The woman watched curiously and Maria slightly embarrassed hurriedly shuffled after her Mother, slinging her bag back over her shoulder and pulling her suitcase along with her.

She wasn't one for the attention.

The office was as beautiful as the rest of the building. Richly decorated in modern looking fixtures, placed appropriately that accented the huge windows that over looked New York City. The heavy hustle and bustle sounds that were usually clearly heard were barely detectable, the occasional siren or blaring of a horn the only noise that ever disrupted this silence. A large frosted glass desk sat in the center, surrounded by two black leather chairs in the front and one behind it. A large mirror was in the left corner of the room, two large hangers of clothing next to it. Multiple fabrics sat propped up against one another, all of different quality and texture and all very expensive. In the opposite corner were bookshelves lined with fashion magazines and delicately placed knickknacks. There were picture frames everywhere, mostly of fashion magazines; one had the picture of her Mother in it, rubbing her chin with a devious look. On her desk was an expensive looking picture and a small picture of herself Maria noticed, packed behind the many piles of files and what she assumed her other important things.

"I'm very pleased you finally decided to take up my offer."  
Maria looked up, startled when her Mother spoke. Quickly she took a seat, pulling her things in close to her.  
"Yeah, I liked the idea of taking up a modeling career." Maria told her, almost a little to quickly as she stumbled over her words.  
Her Mother nodded, walking over to her desk and taking a seat.  
"Well…" A perfectly groomed eyebrow raised slightly in a questioning way. "I'm very happy. I assume you know where I'd like you to go first on your tour of reaching your fullest potential."

"Yes, Japan." Maria replied, nodding once.  
"Yes, that's correct." Her Mother placed both hands on her desk, clasping them together out in front of her. Her fingernails were painted a pale pink.

"I have some very good friends in the industry who'd be more than happy to take you in. You're grandparent's will look after you while your there."  
"Yes." Maria said.  
"Okay, you're plane leaves tomorrow. I've already made preparations, Gustavo will be there to pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 sharp to take you the airport."

Maria swallowed. That soon… She thought she'd have a little time with her mom, or in New York at least.

"Okay." She nodded meekly, her eyes dropping to the floor.  
"Good, well I have things to attend too. You can either go into the city or up to the room."

"I'll just go up to the room." Maria told her mom, "Jetlag." Looking up the girl managed a huge smile that tittered precariously on the edge of breaking down.  
"Fine, I'll see you later then." Her Mother's uninterested eyes drifted from her daughter to the piles of papers at her desk as her cell phone rang. The second she picked up that phone and began discussing matters about the recent issue of her fashion magazine Maria had been forgotten.  
She got up silently and left.

Her Mother didn't even notice

After getting off the plane Raito had found himself wandering. He pulled at his chin, smelling the air.

That smell, it had just been outside.  
He felt the frown hollowing out his perfect face, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_Where are you?" _He said softly, sniffing carefully as he floated amongst the people.  
_"You're disguising yourself against me."_ Quietly Raito sunk back into himself, disappearing into a dark mass and just watched.

"_There you are…" _Watching the deboarding plane Raito hissed.

L Lawliet was floating there, looking for something obviously acting oblivious to Raito's position. But by the way he paused when looking over in his direction Raito knew L had saw him.

He snarled to himself.  
_"You're the bastard._ _How Befitting."_

He decided to keep his distance for the mean time, wondering how to make this work for himself and ultimately decided on watching what L was going to do next.

It had only taken a short period of time but Raito watched L make his move though use of the cabby. The shinigami scratched the side of his face, his eyes staring off into the distance when a thought struck him.

A maniacal smile curled across his lips. He knew what he was going to do.

"_Heh."_


End file.
